PhilBot
by Second Storey Stairwell
Summary: American Idol 11: Kinda just a ficlet based off a pic Heejun tweeted recentlyish


**Title: **Phil-Bot

**Pairing:** Phillip Phillipps/Heejun Han

**Fandom:** AI11

**Rating:** G

**Summary:** Kinda just a ficlet based off one of the pictures Heejun tweeted recentlyish

**Warnings:** None really. Slash if you squint? Slash planned for the future? It's a little undecided, haha.

~.~

* * *

><p><strong>Phil-Bot<strong>

"It just hurts, man."

Curling in on himself, bending his body into a tight ball, was all he could think of to dull the pain. It wasn't excruciating, but it ached like you wouldn't believe, and nothing really made a difference. Changing positions by tossing and turning just made things worse. He hated feeling like this.

So freaking helpless.

"Did you want me to get a hot bottle? I hear that helps… Sometimes? Maybe. Am I right?"

Phil turned over and grinned at his roommate. The guy was just great to be around. He made anything seem better.

"Nah, I've already got one. Just stay here and chill with me. Say something stupid."

"Like what? I never say stupid things. You think just cos you're sick you can say mean stuffs to me?"

Phil laughed and then groaned. Right, so no laughing then.

"You know what? You're no fun when you're sick. You can't even play with me. I should go find new friend. One who never gets sick. Like a robot."

Heejun froze and looked quickly at Phil before running over to their bags and rummaging around noisily. Shouting to himself, he jumped up from the bags and began making his way back over to Phil with a slightly worrying look on his face. This better not be another 'jello' incident. That was probably one of the most frightening tweets he could wake up to. At least it had only been a tweet, and not an action carried through, though.

"Or a Phil robot. Phil-bot."

Heejun back tracked to the light switch, snapping two things between his hands as he went. Phil only realised they were glow-sticks when he saw the green light, after the room became dark.

"I hope you know you're not making sense right now. Cos, you're not."

"Well if I can't _find_ a robot friend, I will just make one. Who's stupid now?"

"You. I still don't know where you're going with this, man."

Heejun was grabbing Phil's headphones, using the glow-sticks as torches and waving them around unnecessarily.

"I will make you my robot. My Phil-bot? Ro-Phil. Rob-Phil? Nah. Then you sound like a criminal."

Laughing again, Phil shifted to sit up straighter in bed.

"And how are you going to do that? And where do the glow-sticks come in?"

"You just close your mouth and let me make my robot. You're sick. You don't need to talks."

Smiling to himself, Phil allowed himself to relax more into his pillows. Let's see where this went.

Heejun continued to putter around the room, collecting his phone and untangling the headphones cord. Phil couldn't help but snicker at the fact that he never turned the lights back on to make it easier for himself.

Finally his friend started making his way back over to him, supposedly having grabbed everything he would need to make his 'robot'. He placed everything at the end of Phil's bed and promptly snatched one of the pillows from behind his head and threw it to his own bed.

"Ow, man!"

"Don't be a baby and lay down properly. You're not very good at this sick thing, are you?"

He fussed with the blankets for a bit, pulling them further up Phil's body, before grabbing the headphones and placing them over Phil's ears, hitting him in the nose in the process.

"Don't ever become a nurse, Heejun."

Heejun ignored him completely, continuing with his mission. Fumbling with the glow-sticks, he pushed them in between the headphones and Phil's skull, just above the ears with one on each side. Phil began snickering to himself, not even asking where his friend was going with this. He'd find out when it was done, and nothing looked to be life threatening yet.

Climbing onto Phil's bed, next to his waist, Heejun pulled out his phone. He leant over Phil's head and snapped a picture before frowning.

"What is wrong with you Phil? You're a robot now. Make your face more serious. You ever meet a laughing robot?"

"I've never met a robot at all, but I'll try harder."

They were both laughing now, quieting only after Heejun hit Phil the shoulder with a muttered 'bad friend'. Leaning over Phil's head once again, Heejun took another picture. Giggling almost immediately after looking at the captured photo, Heejun passed the phone to him. Well what do you know? Heejun really did just make himself a new robot.

"I look so stupid." He couldn't help laughing at the picture too, though.

"Yeah, but that's not my fault. You always look silly. With your little head, and your stupid chest hair. Don't blame me. Now! Twitter time!"

Heejun sat next to him on the bed, pushing him to the other side of the bed. Phil grumbled lowly, but the smile never left his face.

He continued to sit next to Phil as he tweeted the new picture and began to surf the web, only moving to reach over and grab the pillow he had thrown onto his bed previously. Phil rolled onto his side, curling up closer to his friend, clenching his jaw only a little.

"Is it still really hurt?"

Looking up, he saw Heejun's smile drop, unpleasant seriousness now taking over his face. Phil looked down and moved the headphones and glow-sticks away from his ears. He had forgotten they were even there.

This sucked.

"Yeah. Still hurts. I guess."

"I'll go back to my bed then. Sorry, Phil-Bot."

Phil reached out quickly to grab Heejun's arm as he moved to get up.

"No!.. I mean, nah. That's okay. Just stay here for a bit. It's not that bad."

"What you want me to do? Fall asleep in your bed and kick you in your sleep?"

Heejun was grinning at him. Rolling away, Phil pulled the blankets up higher.

"I didn't say you had to sleep here. Just asked you to sit with me for a bit."

Phil felt Heejun get up from the bed. He clenched his fists together, and tried to think of something to say, before he felt the blankets being lifted up, and another body settling back onto the bed.

"You're such a big baby. I'll sleep here tonight. We can even cuddle."

He just _knew_ that Heejun was laughing at him, even if he couldn't hear it.

"I don't wana cuddle you." It was barely a mumble.

"Yes you do. You always want hugs and cuddles. See? You're a Baby."

"Funny, since you're usually the one crying, not me."

"Low blow. I'm just very in touch with my sensitivity. Girls like that."

Phil turned over now, snorting softly.

"Not as much as they like my little head."

"You're so cranky when you're a robot!"

He reached over and wrapped his arms around his stupid friend, grunting a bit in pain.

"Whatever, dude."

"You want me to sing you a sleep song?"

"A lullaby?"

"That's what I said."

Phil didn't even try to correct him.

"Yeah, man. Sing me a lullaby."

He smiled to himself against Heejun's shoulder as the lyrics to 'Thriller' filled the room. In slightly broken English, of course.

"That's not a lullaby, 'Jun."

"Yes it is. Lullaby is just a song with a story. What better story than a song that is also a movie?"

"I'm pretty sure that doesn't make sense."

"Of course it does. Now be quiet. I'm good at this dance."

"But you're not dancing?"

"I am in my head. What I have to do? Drug you? Shush."

He snorted again as he pulled Heejun closer. He probably wouldn't get to sleep for a while, but the reasons why definitely didn't have anything to do with his kidney's anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

So this is the first fanfic I have written in QUITE the while. I've never been one to think of my writing as good, and I didn't really proofread this or get it Beta-ed, so I wouldn't be surprised if someone found a few mistakes in it, but all that aside, I hope it was okay. Kinda felt all over the place?

Oh well. Construct-Crit is welcomed and wanted

Maybe be gentle though? :p

I just really wanted to get something out into this fandom/pairing (**cos I'm OBSESSED with them right now**) and I'll maybe write more for them if the inspiration strikes.

Anyway, enjoy!

**A/N**


End file.
